Sagitarii
Sagitarii Wächter-Veritate is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. He is a Weimaraner-Shepherd who is incredibly adept with Archery and eventually Aerospace Engineering when he gets older, applying its features to his Archery skills to perform magnificent feats of archery, whether he is in feral or anthro form. He is the triplet brother of Centurion and Aeliana, and one of the sons of Estela and Adelrik. He is a member of the PAW Patrol, acting as their Aerospace Engineer and one of the three specialized Engineer Pups Appearance Sagitarii bears no differences between him and his brother Centurion, nor his sister Aeliana. He has a white underbelly, golden eyes, and his back is a blue-gray colors, as well as having a fluffy tail. While Centurion wears his goggles, Sagitarii wears a black beanie with a white bow and arrow symbol on it. His Pup Tag is black with a silver wing with a small silver gear. Regular Uniform TBD Flight Uniform TBD Anthro Appearance As an anthro, Sagitarii bears the same markings he has as a feral. He typically wears a pair of black jeans with a few tears around the knees, a burgundy t-shirt and a white jacket or hoodie over it. Sometimes, it's tied around his waist. Bio Born in Rome, Italy after the death of his father, Sagitarii and his sister Aeliana were essentially alone. After their birth, they were ripped away from their mother Estela, and left her only with newborn Centurion. Sagitarii and his sister were tossed by the Veritates into the dumpster in a random back alley in Rome, where they were believed, and hoped by the adults of the Veritate family, to have perished. However, they were found by one Jindrich Adlersflügel, who recognized them as Adelrik and Estela's children and raised them as members of Perseverance. As the years went by, Sagitarii took after the Wächter-Veritate 'habit' of toying with mechanical devices. He was able to create a mechanical bow of silver and black fancy designs that shoots projectiles of elemental energy, just because he can. After living with Perseverance for most of his life, Jindrich decided to take Sagitarii and Aeliana with him on a boat bound for America, where Estela and Centurion would most likely be. When they landed, Jindrich was quickly separated from the two pups, with only a lone scarf that used to belong to Estela. As Estela was constantly moving on the search for Centurion, Sagitarii and Aeliana never found her... So, the two grew up roaming the streets as performers. They ventured the country pulling off spectacular feats, very impressive for two pups. Eventually, they find Centurion... And have to make up for eighteen years of lost time with their brother, and their mother... And play their part in keeping an eye on one Weimaraner who has made his way into the heart of Estela.. Personality An overall distant, somewhat "emo" individual, who is very selective with who he opens his heart to. Sagitarii is still a kind and caring young pup, very intelligent, but is still distant. He has slight confidence issues, and can be somewhat flirtatious. He hates all that gangster-style culture that permeated itself into popular culture, but still sports his beanie proudly. Sagitarii is not one for stereotypes, and will stand against anyone who intentionally degrades the personality and emotions of others. He loves Archery, and will often be seen performing for others or practicing. Sagitarii also has a burning hatred for the Veritate family, specifically for the adults who abandoned him and his sister to a difficult life on the streets and orchestrated the death of their father. He will not forgive them anytime soon... Crush Sagitarii has developed a crush on Centurion's girlfriend Nicasia's twin sister, Veronique. The two immediately began to bond from the moment they met after Nicasia found her family again. Both have a unique flair about them, and those flairs combined to form a beauteous shower of arrows. Trivia Fears Sagitarii shares the same fears as Centurion and Aeliana. - Fear of Rejection - Acrophobia (Fear of Heights) - Necrophobia (Fear of Death) - Atychiphobia (Fear of Failure) - Arachnophobia (Fear of Spiders) - Claustrophobia (Fear of Confined Spaces, particularly of cells) Pup Pack Tools TBD Vehicle He drives a motorcycle, just like Centurion's. However, he has crimson highlights and not black. Family - Diederik Wächter (Paternal Grandfather, Deceased) - Magdalena Wächter (Paternal Grandmother, Alive) - Adelrik Wächter (Father, Deceased) - Estela (Mother, missing) - Jindrich Adlersflügel (Godfather) - Centurion (Brother) - Aeliana (Sister) Friends - Saracco - Nicasia - Micaelina - Veronique (Girlfriend) - Xiuhcoatl - Chase - Skye - Marshall - Zuma - Rubble - Rocky - Everest - Tracker - Ryder - Mayor Goodway - Steelbeam - Beryl - Primavera - Frostbound - Umbravivo - Arabella - Tierra - Maximillian - Lux - Jaune - Grisha - Cecilia - Sheryl - Tundra (In the Tundra-Centurion AU) - Arika (In the Tundra-Centurion AU) (More will be added, and absolutely willing to add more) Hobbies - Practicing Archery - Dancing - Performing Archery - Gymnastics - Reading - Playing video games - Listening to music Miscellaneous Facts * Like Centurion and Aeliana, Sagitarii is slightly OCD. * He, Centurion, and Aeliana are the three specialized PAW Patrol Engineer Pups. * In the Tundra-Centurion Crossover AU, he and Juneau are both Aerospace Engineers. * Sagitarii's mutation is called "Ojos de Oro" or "Golden-Eyes". He shares this mutation with Centurion and Aeliana. * His skill in Aerospace Engineering allowed him to create Mission PAW cross-drones that activate and shoot projectiles when certain objects enter its field of view. Story Appearances Fanfictions * PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie Fanfictions By Others None Episodes None Short Stories * The Last We Saw Them... Episodes by Others None Song Articles None Song Articles by Others None Gallery Coming Soon! Category:Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Male pups Category:Males Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Mixed Breed Category:Feral Category:Anthro Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol